My Ink Filled Heart
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Pre-timeskip. Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her atic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is transported to Konoha. Now she must learn the ways of a shinobi to surivive or die trying.
1. Manga Book

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

"Sakura, could you go put this in the attic?" A pink haired woman, who looked to be in her late 30's shoved a large brown box into her daughter's unsuspecting arms. The younger girl stumbled back and nearly toppled over from the unsuspected weight. 

As she regained her balance, she shifted the weight of the box to an angle so that she could glare at the now grinning woman.

"Aww, don't give me that look, Sakura!" The elder woman whined before pouting childishly. Sakura gave her a blank look before sighing. "I still don't understand, why we had to move, mom." Sakura sulked as she turned away.

"I had a better offer here, Sakura." Her mother said softly. A huge contrast towards her previous behavior. Sakura sighed once again as she turned to her mother.

"I know but I actually thought that we would stop moving! I really liked it back there..." Sakura trailed off a blush, as she turned away from her mother. Her mother raised a brow before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This wouldn't, by any chance, be about a certain Kyo Matsuro, now would it?" Her mother asked slyly. Her daughters blush deepened. Sakura had been fawning over the Matsuro boy ever since she first laid eyes on him. She had been devastated when she heard they were moving.

Sana (That'll be her name.) threw an arm over her daughter's shoulder, almost making Sakura drop the box. "You'll meet boys even _cuter _than that Matsuro kid, Sakura! I promise." Her mother told her while placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking away.

"Anyone cuter than Kyo-kun is either in a relationship or just plain not interested." Sakura said dully.

**Kyo was 'plain not interested' so what's stopping you now? **Inner Sakura spoke up.

"Shut up, you" Sakura seethed before heading to her new attic, brown box in hand.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she settled the box on the dusty floor of her attic. As she squatted down next to the box, she carefully reached into the box and pulled out...Vol. 2 of Inu-Yasha. 

"The hell?" She said with a raised brow as she looked at the cover then back of the book, before throwing it to the ground (Gasp). She once again reached to the box, but this time she tipped it over and watched as, many manga books spilled out.

**What's with all the Manga books? **Inner Sakura questioned Sakura.

"Must've been from when I was younger," Sakura said as picked up a Vol. 8 of Hana-Kimi. "I really liked these kinds of books." As she looked through the piles of books, she saw volumes of Inu-Yasha, Chrono Crusade, Hana-Kimi, and many others.

**Hey, you missed one.**

"Where?" Sakura asked as she looked around the area.

**There, in the box.**

True to her words, there was another book inside the box. On the cover was an envelope with her name, in big, bold letters. She peeled the tape off, careful not to rip the cover, then ripped the envelope open.

_Sakura,_

_I hope this book will help you find the adventure you've been craving._

_Love your dear cousin,_

_Masashi_

When she was done reading the letter, she placed it on the floor and took a closer look at the manga book. On the cover was a blond haired boy with blue eyes, standing on two frogs, green and red, though a cloud of smoke. On his back were two giant paintbrushes. One had shurikens (sp?) near the end and some strange type of knives near the brush. In his mouth, between his teeth, he held what looked like a scroll and he was wearing a...Orange jumpsuit? His stance was also strange. His legs were spread out and looked as if he were doing lunges (the exercise thing.) and he was making a weird hand sign.

**I didn't know we had a cousin who made manga books.**

"I didn't know we had a cousin, period. Must be from our fathers' side." Sakura said as she took a closer look at the book. "Funny. I don't remember how I got this."

**Me either. **Inner Sakura whispered.

Sakura just shrugged and opened the book. Before she knew it, the book began to vibrate, so she quickly dropped it. As she did the book stopped. Sakura with her arms drawn to her chest and with wide eyes, she spoke.

"Holy Hell." She ground out through her shock.

**I think the book is possessed. **Inner Sakura whispered.

"Don't be silly. A book can't be _possessed_...right?" She asked uneasily, before jumping up and marching towards the book.

**What are you doing? Walk _away_ from the book before it eats _you_, and more importantly _me_!" **Inner Sakura yelled, as she frantically waved her imaginary arms.

"It's a book with pictures! It can't _eat_ us!" Sakura argued as she picked up the book.

**Put it _down_, Sakura! **Inner Sakura yelled.

The book began to shake more violently as Sakura opened it, and soon a bright light consumed her.

* * *

Wind whipped at her face, as the feeling of falling overtook her. Down and sown she went, wind whipping and whizzing all around her, until she landed on the hard Earth with a dull thud. As she slowly blinked her eyes open, she found herself looking at a grassy plane. Soon she saw sandal-clad feet come into her vision. Before she blacked out, she heard Inner Sakuras whisper. 

**I told you not to read it.**

**

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. How could she make another one! I'm sorry! Whenever I get writers block, I tend to get ideas for new stories and end up typing them out! Therefore, to all **_My Guardian Ninja _**and **_The Demon Child _**fans I apologize for not updating. Anyway, I don't know how long it will take before I update to this story, too, so forgive me on this note also. 

_Manga Book-Complete_

**July 6, 2006**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	2. Confrontations

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the unconscious girl, splayed haphazardly on the forest floor. Having just finished his morning workout, he was just leaving when he happened to witness the unexpected drop of what he thought was an enemy nin come to ambush him.

He discarded that thought immediately when the figure landed with a solid thump on their back rather than the graceful landing he'd expected.

Sasuke calmly walked forward, a kunai held loosely in his grip, lest the figure tried to attack him, and could clearly see that the "enemy nin" was in actuality an oddly dressed girl with startling pink hair. She groaned piteously, the only indication of her being alive, and stared at his ninja sandals with glassy green eyes.

Shortly after she passed out.

He hypothesized that she had fallen from one of the surrounding trees, as that was the only logical assumption, and suffered from a mild concussion as he hadn't heard the breaking of any bones.

"Weak." He muttered while scoffing internally. Swooping low to hoist her over his shoulder, he began his trek to the hospital, inwardly lamenting over the burden he was sure was going to be a pain in his ass.

* * *

Sakura hated the smell of antiseptic. It was a very strong, very harsh scent that reminded her of a time she'd be all too willing to forget. A time when she was confined to a hospital bed enduring days of torturously white walls and the sickly smell of antiseptic coating everything.

Truthfully, she would rather suffer through a life threatening sickness than be confined to a hospital again. The last time she was healthy enough to go home, from what she perceived as hell on earth, she swore to God that she would never set foot in another hospital if she could help it.

But it seemed God had other plans for her as she regained her bearing in what could only be described as a gurney. And it seemed God had picked up a sense of humor if the cuffs securing her hands to the railings were any indication.

There went her escape plan.

"I see you're awake."

Startled, Sakura whipped her head to the side to see an old man perched on a visitor's chair. He was dressed in odd looking robes and had an extremely unfashionable hat on his head with a Kanji she thought said fire weirdly enough. It wasn't someone she knew, and bore no resemblance to any of her relatives or friends.

Immediately warning bells went off in her head, and she brought her knees closer to her chest defensively. He smiled at her gently but Sakura refused to be fooled by his trickery.

"I see by your expression you don't know who I am"

**Well DUH**

Inner Sakura replied scathingly in her mind and Sakura was comforted by her presence. In real life Sakura stared at the older man, trying to gauge whether or not he was here to help or here to do harm. He gestured to her cuffed hands and her eyes strayed to them before once again settling on his figure.

"I'm very sorry about the cuffs; they're simply a formality for unknown visitors."

She said nothing.

"A young boy by the name of Sasuke came across you and brought you here if you were wondering. He said you fell from a tree?"

A tree? Sure she loved nature, but Sakura was not the type of person to get close and personal with it. And the last time she checked, she was in her house, in the city, a place that rarely had, if at all, tree's.

"The last time I was conscious, I was in my house, not a tree." She informed him, her voice cracking from being too dry. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"And your home is…?" He pressed for an answer. Sakura blinked.

"Tokyo of course. Isn't that where we are?" She asked confusedly. Her answer seemed to clue him on to something because he looked to have found the answer he was looking for.

"I see. Are you not aware that it is against the law to trespass in Konoha without a passport?" Sakura gawked at him. Konoha? Passport? Last time she checked she didn't leave the Goddamn country. This conversation was making less and less sense as it progressed.

"Now wait a second here –"

"Admittedly, I've never heard of this To-kee-yo village you speak of, but it must be pretty exponential if you managed to cross our village gates without being caught. You must be a ninja of high caliber." NINJA? What in the fu—

"Clearly mister, you're off your rocker." She proclaimed loudly to him. He looked shocked by her statement, if widening his eyes a bit more were any indication. Sakura, not wanting to be in a room with someone she was sure escaped from the loony bin, began to struggle against her handcuffs. The man stood up and came closer to her, his hands reaching out to stop her fruitless struggle, but she screamed the instant his hands were about to come into contact with her own.

"Help, help! Somebody help me!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear her.

Surprisingly someone did, as the door to the room was thrown open by two men dressed in odd white and black outfits and, weirdly, animal masks. Upon seeing the situation they rushed in to her defense…or at least she thought they would but instead they created a barrier between her and the old man, their bodies facing her threateningly.

"What the—I'm not the enemy!" She yelled desperately, paying no attention to the third masked figure that quietly snuck up behind her, delivering a blow that had her surrendering to the oncoming darkness.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Bear asked their village leader. He nodded his head distractedly as he watched the girl fall back into the awaiting arms of her unknown assailant. Owl stood silently to his right, waiting for his next orders and it disheartened him to say what he had to say next.

"Yes. She is of unknown status and her allegiances are unknown as well. In this case we can only classify her as a potential threat." The three anbu understood what this meant, and the pink haired girl was transferred from the third figure to the awaiting arms of Bear. They disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving only the Hokage and third figure in the room.

"Don't you think that was a bit rash Hokage-sama?"

"I wish it hadn't escalated to this, but I have no choice. This girl could possibly be a snake in the grass Inu." Inu nodded his head in understanding, they've had enough snakes to last them a lifetime. But clearly the girl couldn't be that much of a threat. Her hair was pink for crying out loud! Before he could ponder any more on the situation, his thought were interrupted.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I'm under the impression that today is the day genin teams are assigned?"

"Oh, right. I think that was two hours ago, right?"

"Tsk….must you always be late Kakashi?" Kakashi removed his inu mask to bestow the Hokage with a happy eye crease.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

* * *

Sakura regained consciousness once again that day. But instead of being situated in the gurney like she expected to be, she was strapped tightly to a chair she realized was bolted to the floor. She was in what she imagined a prison for high security criminals would look like. There were no windows, no bars, just solid walls with one door breaking the monotony. A bucket sat innocently in front of her. She was tempted to kick it in frustration.

Her legs being strapped down stopped her from even trying. The lone door opened with an ominous creak and she watched as the large stature of what she could only assume was a man (**"Or a female body builder." **Inner Sakura intoned quietly) walked through the door, back first.

Whatever Sakura was going to say to the stranger it died on her lips when the man completely crossed the threshold, his hands guiding in a gurney of what she thought looked like surgical tools. When he finally turned around to face her she gasped at the multiple scars that disfigured his face. He smirked at her reaction, which scared Sakura to the core.

"My name is Ibiki," he said in a firm tone. Unsure whether to respond back or not, she croaked out a response in indecisiveness.

"H-hi…"

"You will answer any and all my questions, fully and truthfully. If I am displeased or unsatisfied with your answer I will use one of these," He gestured to what she belatedly realized were NOT surgical tools, but torture devices. "To get the truth I seek." She stared at him with frightened and teary eyes, not comprehending how she had ended up in a situation like this. She wished that she was back home, back before she moved, and back before she opened that stupid manga book. She cursed Masashi for sending it to her.

"Do you have any questions before we get started?"

She had so many questions, each one fighting to forefronts of her mind, but it was the stupidest question that escaped past her lips.

"What's with the bucket?"

"It's for when you throw up. Chunks don't go down the rooms drain as easily as blood does." She regretted asking. Feeling a little nauseas at the implications his words gave, she was subconsciously leaning forward in the case that she actually did throw up. Smirking at the response she gave him, he reached for one of the tools on the gurney, a scalpel of some sort.

"Welcome to the Interrogation Unit." He said jovially before the scalpel descended to her skin.

* * *

So I haven't updated this story in 6 years…yeah. Really sorry everyone! I banged this chapter out today in hopes that I'd be forgiven. :)

Thank you for all the support and loving reviews (Tay stop using my real name, I do codenames for a reason you know) and remember more reviews make me update sooner. Seriously ;)

_Confrontations-Complete_

**February 11, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	3. Dangerous

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sakura felt like she was dying.

There was no other explanation for the darkness creeping into her vision and the indescribable pain she felt radiating from her whole body.

A sharp pain and cracking noise from her hand came and a few tears leaked from her eye unwillingly.

She could hear someone screaming loudly, so loud she thought they might be screaming right into her ear. It was when she started to feel oxygen deprived and her throat throbbed that she realized that she was screaming.

She knew dying hurt, she came close to dying before, but this was a different sort of dying. One that made you wish that you were dead already so the pain would hurry up and go away.

Sakura heard someone speaking, probably Ibiki, but she couldn't understand a word they were saying. All she could think about was her hand and how much it hurt.

She tried willing her fingers to move but she was so exhausted that it seemed impossible.

Another voice spoke up, one she didn't recognize, and she felt someone grasp her chin roughly. Her head was tilted up and a light shined in her eyes, momentarily blinding her. She could feel drool and tears make its way down her face. She had never felt so helpless before, not even when she was sick in the hospital.

She'd give anything to go back to the hospital, anything at all, because now she knew; hospitals weren't hell on earth.

It was this place.

**And Ibiki must be the devil in disguise.**

Sakura laughed weakly at inner Sakura's joke but regretted it when her body was racked in an uncontrollable coughing fit. She felt her broken ribs keenly, and thought they might've pierced a lung. She wasn't sure.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

Sakura tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Her head was still held firm by the mysterious figure and she didn't try to fight against it, knowing fully that it would be a useless endeavor.

"I don't know." She rasped, her throat constricting with the effort.

Another snap and Sakura's scream echoed in the small room. The other man let go of her chin as she struggled against the pain. After regaining her bearings she panted, trying to stay conscious. Her head lolled against her shoulders, too heavy to hold up.

"Please," she begged him desperately, more tears running down her face, amazing Sakura that she still had enough liquid in her body to produce them. "I just want to go home."

"And where is home? The Land of Fire?"

Sakura hiccupped, her body shaking with uncontrolled sobs.

"I don't know what that is…please you have to believe me."

Ibiki looked down at the young girl before him, watching as she shook like a leaf in the dim light of the room. She was nothing but a child, of that he was sure.

If he hadn't had a Hyuuga come in earlier he would assume she was nothing but a civilian kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As it was, the Hyuuga informed him that the girl had chakra residual and that her pathways were developed enough to be considered at least a genin.

'This is enough to condemn you' He thought as he placed his large hand over hers. Sakura jumped in her seat, startled by the motion as she still had her eyes closed. A hiss of pain left her as his heavy hand settled over her broken fingers.

"I believe you. All you have to do is tell me about yourself and I'll stop."

Sakura would have nodded her head eagerly if she could. As it was she was only capable of her broken speech.

"M-my name is Sakura Haruno…daughter of Sana and Ryuichi Haruno, born in March 28." Sakura paused for a moment waiting for Ibiki to do something, something painful but instead she was met with patient silence, his hand still resting on top of hers.

"My f-father died when I was 6," she paused to swallow, her voice breaking from the strain of talking. "I was ill from 12 to 14 and am now 15. I currently l-live in Tokyo, Japan…I attended Meiyu academy and was to attend Nishikon high school in the fall…"

"And," Ibiki asked, his hand seeming to get heavier in the tense atmosphere. Sakura swallowed fearfully.

"That's all. I don't have anything else you would want to know." Ibiki sighed and it echoed loudly in the room.

"Not good enough," he said before his hand was suddenly crushing her own. She screamed as her broken fingers grinded against each other, each digit radiating pain so intense that she felt like her fingers wore being chewed off by some wild animal.

For all she knew that could be happening right now.

Ibiki could have let some wild dog loose upon her and it could be gnawing on her injured hand. She wasn't sure.

But she was sure that the darkness seemed awfully nice before blacking out completely.

* * *

"Is she dead?" Ibiki asked the man observing Sakura. The man, a medic nin assigned to the case, shook his head in a negative. After Sakura had passed out, he had flashed forward to check her vitals, Ibiki stepping back to let him do his work.

Letting go of her chin, he watched as her head slumped forward, the straps binding her to the chair the only thing keeping her up, before turning to face the interrogator.

"She passed out; probably from the pain."

Ibiki scoffed at this.

"All I did was break a few of her ribs and fingers. I'm not even getting started yet."

"That's with seasoned ninja. This girl isn't much older than a newly graduated genin."

Ibiki could hear the angry undertone in the man's voice and decided not to push it. Medics were always a bit sour when it came to interrogation business.

"What do you suggest then?"

The medic paused, his wire-rimmed glasses slipping down his nose.

"Her interrogation session is done today," He decided. Ibiki frowned but conceded. There wasn't a lot he could do to someone unconscious either way.

"Fine. Lock the door when you're done and meet me in room 47 for interrogation with the Iwa nin," He said as he crossed the room to the one and only door. Sparing the medic one last glance he swung the door open and departed to his next interrogation session.

The medic pushed up his glasses, the dim fluorescent light catching on the reflective lenses. Turning to the unconscious girl, he sighed.

"My, my Sakura," He said softly, hands glowing a pale green as he reached out to heal her broken ribs. "What an interesting puzzle you are indeed." After a few minutes of him mending the bones back together again he stopped when they were back in there original position.

Finished with her ribs he moved on to heal her broken fingers, the bones broken and jutting out through her skin. Sighing at the damage he quickly righted the broken fingers the sound of bone scraping against bone filling the silent room.

Casting his glowing hand over them, he watched as her bones reattached themselves, her skin kitting up any puncture wounds it received. Satisfied with his work he smiled at the girl. "Until we meet again, little Sakura. Maybe then I'll know your secret."

Kabuto patted her head and walked to the door, exiting as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

Sakura could hear voices quietly talking, their speech coming out muffled and broken in her half awake state. Her head was pounding and her throat was so dry it felt like it was full of sand.

She tried to lift her heavy lids and groggily swung her head back. She came face to face with a man with pale blond hair and striking cornflower blue eyes.

He was pretty, she decided.

Next to him she could see, Ibiki, his face set in the same neutral expression he always graced her with. They seemed to have been discussing something but stopped when she woke up. Her vision spun, probably from dehydration, and she was semi glad she was strapped to the chair otherwise she probably would've keeled over by now.

"Sakura," Ibiki stated her name and she turned her unfocused vision to him. The two of him. "This is Inoichi and he is an expert at interrogation."

Inoichi stared at her blankly and she smiled widely, her chapped lips bleeding at the action. Her face took on a sort of deranged look as she smiled with her bleeding lips.

She didn't care though because she was going to die.

She knew it. Otherwise, she would be released already, what with her knowing absolutely nothing of what they were talking about. No, she knew. They were going to torture her until she was nothing but blood and bones.

'Let's give them hell then,' she thought grimly. Inner Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Well," she croaked, "what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started already." Inoichi stepped back and flashed through some weird hand signs, making Sakura think he was signing something to Ibiki.

It was after he placed his hand on her head and her vision began to darken that she realized he was doing something else entirely.

* * *

"How long has she been in your custody Ibiki-san?" Inoichi asked the interrogator as he was lead through the lower levels of anbu headquarters. This was the part of the building that held many of the recently captured rogue ninja, the ones that were to undergo torture and interrogation by the head interrogator himself.

They were here for only a short while before they left. Usually in pieces.

"For two days so far." Ibiki answered as they reached the last level of the complex. Walking down the long hallway before them, Inoichi observed the many cells they passed while Ibiki stared stolidly ahead.

"And what information have you gathered so far?"

"Nothing of importance. Kids name is Sakura Haruno, 15 years old and from a village called Tokyo. She claims not to know which country she resides in and when I ask her which village or country she's aligned with she always says she doesn't know what I'm talking about."

Inoichi nodded his head in understanding.

"Has she shown any aggressive nature or ability?"

"Besides crying? No, not really." Stopping before one of the cells, Inoichi watched as Ibiki flashed through some hand signs before unlocking the seal over the door. Swinging the large door open Ibiki and Inoichi crossed the threshold and were greeted by the sight of their bound captive.

The first thing that surprised Inoichi was her pink hair. The second was how young she looked.

"I thought you said she was 15," he couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. This girl looked the same age as his daughter Ino. His gut clenched guiltily at the sight of her. Ibiki merely shrugged.

"That's what the girl said." He said loftily.

Inoichi swallowed down his discomfort and observed the girl more closely. She looked like a kid, not some hardened criminal he was expecting.

"Ibiki, I'm not comfortable with interrogating a kid who looks old enough to be in the same class as my daughter…." He trailed off when he realized the girl was starting to regain consciousness as her breathing became shallower. He watched as her lids slowly opened to reveal shocking green eyes. She blinked dazedly at him and his face transformed to the blank poker face he often used during interrogations.

"Sakura," Ibiki stated her name and she turned to look at him. "This is Inoichi and he is an expert at interrogation."

She seemed to be in thought for a while before she smiled widely at him, her lips splitting and cracking from the action.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started already."

Taking a step back, he flashed through the familiar hand signs before placing his hand over her head. He watched as she lost consciousness and his vision distorted for a moment before changing to the inside of Sakura's mind.

* * *

Inoichi glanced curiously at the room he was situated in. There was a western style bed in the corner of the room, a desk with books and a lamp on it next to the bed. To his right was what seemed to be a closet, the word memories painted neatly on top of the sliding door.

He took a few steps before he stood before it. Reaching out he was just about to slide the door open when he heard someone.

"Hey."

Swinging around he came face to face with some type of shadow creature. He quickly leapt back to put some distance between them, a kunai held tightly in his hand. The shadow creature looked exactly like the Sakura girl, the only difference being her coloring and the kanji on her forehead deeming her as "Inner Sakura".

"What are you doing in Sakura's head?" She asked sharply and Inoichi surmised that this must be Sakura's alter ego or split personality. Instead of answering he threw his kunai at her with lightning speed, watching as it connected solidly with her head. Her head recoiled a little from the speed.

Instead of toppling over like he expected, the creature simply absorbed the kunai like a sponge. Shifting her head she was once again staring at him, this time with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," the thing snarled before pouncing at him.

He quickly reached behind to slide open the closet, stepping through it and closing the door on the girls face. The door shuttered from the force of the girl colliding with it and he could hear her hiss angrily.

"You're gonna regret invading this mind old man. Shannaro," The creature muttered on the other side.

Inoichi ignored it in favor of observing the new place he had entered. It was a hallway filled with different doors, each labeled with a different memory. Walking down the long hallway he passed the doors, reading and storing each memory name in his mind. Passing one door listed as cancer and another listed as moving he reached one that made him halt. It was labeled Naruto.

Believing that this was what he was looking for he reached out to twist the knob, halting when he pushed it a few centimeters open. Pausing, he spun around to see Inner Sakura inches from his face, his kunai held firmly in her hands.

"Told you, you'd regret it," she said, a cruel smile twisting her innocent features. Then she stabbed him in the chest.

* * *

Inoichi woke with a startled gasp, chest heaving from his heavy breaths. Ibiki looked at him alarmed, waiting to see what his prerogative would be.

"Dangerous," he gasped out. "She's dangerous and after Naruto."

That was enough. Sakura's fate was sealed with those words.

* * *

Hooray! A relatively quick update (by my standards at least)! I hope you guys are happy with this as it's actually my longest chapter yet. I'm trying to make all my chapters longer because I'm hoping more people will review (insert puppy dog eyes). Anyway, I don't really watch Naruto anymore, so I kind of do't really know how Inoichi's jutsu work. I hope this was pretty close to it. Please tell me what you think about the story. Constructive criticism welcome…..and a beta reader O.O.

What will happen to Sakura now! Why was Kabuto there! Where is KAKASHI! Update quick and I'll show you in the next chapter :P

**ForeverQueenofDarkness **Thanks for reviewing :)

**FarEien **I know I'm such a procrastinator. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Emjan-chan **well the story is set before the time skip however Sakura is older than all of the Naruto gang. I'm actually debating on whether or not to make Kakashi a little younger to make the age gap shorter though. I don't plan on really going into the romance aspect of the story until Sakura is a bit older though. Nothing really heavy duty right now due to her age and current mental state.

**gOtOHeLlXP **I'm so glad you like my story! I updated quickly just for you :)

**Teacher's Secretary **You're one to talk you slowpoke :P

_Dangerous-Complete_

**February 27, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	4. Decisions

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**3 Day Ago…**

Kakashi glanced curiously at the two boys before him.

Having just entered the class room after leaving the Konoha hospital, he was first surprised by a chalkboard eraser flopping onto his head. The next thing to surprise him was when he was greeted by the sight of only two genin instead of the three he was expecting.

"Where's the third member of your team?" He asked the expressionless, black haired boy as he dusted his silver hair.

Sasuke Uchiha shot him a quizzical look. The man standing before him met none of his standards.

Firstly, he came late, later than he thought was professional for a jounin. Secondly, he fell for the lame prank Naruto left for him, which really made him question his skill level. And thirdly, he just looked sloppy. His hair was unkempt and he had a slouch that revealed him to have a lazy character.

This was the man that was going to help him attain power? Sasuke was seriously questioning the Hokage's decision to make him a genin instructer.

"We don't have a third member; the class was uneven." He stated as if it were obvious.

Kakashi stared at him, his hand frozen in the position of patting his head.

"What?" He asked disbelievingly.

"There's only two of us," Sasuke repeated giving the man a look. Was he retarded too?

Kakashi continued to stare before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

What was the Hokage thinking, assigning him only a two man squad? Genins were required to be part of a three man squad in order to be assigned anything higher than a D rank mission. They couldn't even enter the chuunin exams without a third member.

Did the Hokage want the last Uchiha and kyuubi container to stay as genin or something?

His late sensei's son, Naruto Uzumaki, scratched the back of his head, and looked curiously at Sasuke as their sensei seemed to stress about their team arrangements.

"Ne, sensei, why does it matter? Can't we just start doing some training or missions or something?" He asked the silver haired man.

Kakashi looked down at the eager blonde, his bright cerulean eyes shining in the early morning light.

"No Naruto. Obviously the Hokage is punishing me for always skipping out of his meetings. Why else would he arrange me with only two genin when I'm supposed to have three?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, coming to the realization that lacking a third member was perhaps not the blessing he thought it was. In fact, judging by his sensei's reaction, it might just be the opposite.

"What does this mean?" He asked the older man sharply. Nothing would interfere with his plans to get revenge on that man. If he needed to find a third member and drag them kicking and screaming he would.

Kakashi looked into the smoldering, obsidian eyes of the last loyal Uchiha, and decided on a course of action.

"Let's go speak to the Hokage."

* * *

"Pardon my rudeness Hokage-sama, but what were you thinking?" Kakashi asked while indicating to the two genin standing behind him. Naruto had his arms crossed lazily behind his head while Sasuke had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, an annoyed expression marring his features.

The Hokage, smoked from his pipe as he glanced at the three of them.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun. I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

"Well I did. And I'm not amused." The Hokage chuckled as he layed his pipe down.

"I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to wait for a temporary team member. At the moment we're checking for any available genin but we have our eyes set on someone."

"Great. Give them to me."

The Hokage sighed. "Unfortunately they are in a complicated situation that needs to be sorted first. Until then you and these two are to be a team until you can officially assess whether or not they are qualified to be your students." Naruto gaped like a fish.

"Wait a second, I thought we already are a team! Why would he need to make sure we're qualified." Kakashi ignored him as his eye twitched. Obviously he couldn't do the bell test yet as he didn't have a full team. That meant he couldn't officially accept or reject them either.

Sasuke stared at him suspiciously while Naruto looked outraged that he was ignoring him. Kakashi frowned mulishly under his mask, glad no one could see him making such a childish expression.

"Find me a third member please. Quickly."

* * *

**Presently…**

Ibiki looked down at the emaciated form of what used to be a healthy pink haired girl. Having gone three days without any food or water had produced the almost skeletal creature before him.

"Are you sure she's dangerous?" He asked Inoichi skeptically. The man still looked shaken after his abrupt return from Sakura's mind.

"That girl has something – some_ creature_ – that repelled me forcefully from her head. The last thing I was able to capture from her mind was a memory of Naruto before I was _stabbed_." He ran a hand through his hair. His mind jutsu was regarded as impervious before this day. Now it had a flaw that would have to be corrected immediately.

"What do you propose we do from this point then?" Ibiki asked his fellow interrogator.

"Obviously we need the Hokage's approval to delve any deeper in this situation."

"And when we do?"

"Well," Inoichi started, his eyes straying to the frail, broken girl, "we execute her."

* * *

Sakura woke up to find the room empty save for a tray of food on the floor. She stared at it dumbly before leaning forward to drop unceremoniously on the floor. She weakly reached forward, grasping the stale bread roll and brought it to her mouth. She munched on it slowly, chewing becoming a chore in her weakened state.

It was when she reached for the bottle of water that she realized she wasn't strapped to the chair like she usually was. She decided not to question the blessing as she took hearty chugs of water, the liquid moistening her dry mouth and cracked lips. The bottle was finished before she knew it and she placed it down in favor for the scraps of meat that looked questionable but smelled delicious in her starved state.

She ate it without a second thought. It tasted like chicken, but almost every questionable food item did.

Finishing her meal, Sakura crawled to the door. It was tiring and exhausting but after ten minutes Sakura finally made it. She reached out toward the door, her fingertips grazing the metal.

A horrible shock ran through her body.

Sakura quickly removed her hand, glancing at it to see that the flesh was red and burnt. She stared back at the door, her only means for escape and felt tears prickling at her eyes. She couldn't escape.

In an act of desperation she reached up to grasp the handle. An even larger shock went through the handle and Sakura was repelled back this time. She layed flat on her back, panting, and could smell her cooked arm. Looking at it, Sakura could see that it was burnt all the way up to her elbow, her hand being an ashy black color and the rest dissolving into an angry red.

She hiccupped once, twice, before dissolving into sobs in the cold, empty room.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

The Hokage looked down to the papers before him. In one hand was the written interrogation of one Sakura Haruno, stapled to her execution papers. Ibiki and Inoichi had been adamant in Sakura's status as a threat and believed she needed to be eliminated immediately.

Next to this was the formal request for a third member for Team Seven.

The Hokage glanced to both of these uneasily and steepled his fingers. Sakura Haruno's interrogation didn't paint her out as a threat, but as a child confused by these turn of events.

Inoichi was shaken by his mind interrogation and likely made her into more of a threat than she probably was. Ibiki was just paranoid and would thus agree to an execution if it meant one less enemy to watch out for.

Pulling out a pen, Sarutobi signed the documents with more than a little apprehension.

The Hokage decided to create a different path for the girl. One he was hoping wouldn't lead to betrayal.

* * *

Sakura was still laying on the floor when the door opened. She looked up to see Ibiki walk in, his large form casting a shadow over her tear streaked face. Following behind him was one of the scary men with animal masks. Sakura let her eyes roll over him and back to Ibiki.

"Congratulations," he said grumpily, unhappily.

"You're being released into the custody of the Hokage, in which you will be a ward of the country." Sakura was mulling this around in her head, trying to understand what this meant, before she was knocked unconscious by the man in the tiger mask.

* * *

Kakashi watched from the shade of a tree as Naruto and Sasuke sparred with one another.

There seemed to be a lot of hostility between the two if the black eye Naruto was sporting and the split lip Sasuke attained was any indication. If Kakashi had given them the bell test they would have learned the importance of teamwork and camaraderie by now. Unfortunately, he was still waiting for the Hokage to find him a third genin.

Sensing a nearby chakra source, Kakashi tilted his head up. A figure was perched in one of the taller branches, a boar mask glinting in the afternoon light. The man nodded down to him and Kakashi acknowledged his presence, poofing in a puff of smoke to reappear next to the stranger.

"Boar-san," Kakashi greeted him.

"Kakashi," the man returned.

"Did the Hokage have a message for me?" Boar nodded his head.

"Yes, he said he found you a third member."

* * *

Hooray an update! I realize that in this chapter we're jumping POV's alot so I apologize for that.

I have to say that this story is by far my favorite (this and High School Couldn't Get Worse) because unlike my other stories I didn't start it when I was 11 and shitty with writing. Well I did start this one when I was 11 but I only did the first chapter which I'm glad because I probably would have been disappointed in it like my other stories. But I'm really glad with how my story is turning out and I like my writing now compared to before.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND BOO TO ALL WHO DIDN'T!**

**gOtOHeLlXP **You make my day when I see your review :). Thanks for always doing so.

**Teacher's Secretary **Lol is this what you're doing when you're supposed to be at Judo practice with me?

**TeamTHEFT **Thanks for the review :)

_Decisions-Complete_

**March 20, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	5. The Team

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha. Now she must learn the ways of a shinobi to survive or die trying.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

When Sakura woke up she found she was in the hospital again. Instead of feeling the distaste she usually felt, she only felt a sense of relief. She wasn't dead and she wasn't locked in the prison cell anymore. A weak smile made its way to her chapped lips before she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The second time Sakura awoke she was greeted by the face of the old man who'd questioned her the first time she was in the hospital. He still had his silly hat on which made Sakura guess that it was probably some type of symbol of his power. Do ninja's have the equivalent of a crown here?

"Good morning Haruno-kun." He said softly while guiding a glass of water to her lips. At first Sakura thought of refusing but she wasn't eager to be locked up again and she was feeling quite thirsty. She took a tentative sip before drinking more once she realized just how thirsty she really was. After she drank her fill he placed the empty glass on the flat surface next to her gurney. It was silent for a beat before Sakura decided to ask the question that was plaguing her mind

"You let me go." The unspoken why lingered in the room.

"Yes." He said as if it were the most natural thing to do. Her brows furrowed. While she was grateful that he released her she was sure that she was about to die in that cell. As if reading her mind he answered.

"I don't believe you are a threat to us at all Haruno-kun." The man said in a tone reminiscent to a grandfather comforting their granddaughter. Sakura blinked. How could these people with their unbelievable speeds and strange abilities think for even a second that she was a threat to them? Sakura laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea causing the Hokage to balk at her odd reaction. She laughed harder and was vaguely surprised when she felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

"You…you thought I was a threat…to you?" She laughed harder and the Hokage watched silently as the tears suddenly overflowed and ran down her cheeks. Her laughter slowly transformed into broken sobs and Sakura cried with all her might. All the pain and torture they had put her through…all because of a misunderstanding. She cried until there were no tears left and she pulled the hospital sheets up to hide her face. She had given these people enough of her tears.

"Haruno-kun,"

"What." Sakura snapped angrily, her words muffled by the sheets. She wasn't ready to look at anyone yet. Not until she could piece back what was left of her sanity.

"I know that you are angry and confused-" Sakura scoffed. That was the understatement of the century.

"And unfortunately…we are unable to send you back home." Sakura gripped the sheets tighter. Home. She hadn't thought of that since her imprisonment. It seems like such a distant memory now. But it was only a few days ago that she was talking to her mother about mundane things like school and boys.

It all seems so silly now.

"But we were hoping that instead…you could perhaps think of Konoha as your home." Sakura's eyes burned as she lowered the sheets.

"You…you want me to call this God forsaken place home? You tortured me!" She spat angrily. How dare he even assume she would readily forgive them for what they had done to her.

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't a choice. You will either pledge your loyalty to Konohagakure or you will be executed." Sakura gave him the mightiest death glare she could muster but he remained unruffled. When she felt her anger spiraling out of control she grabbed the pillow behind her and screamed into it. Something shattered to her right and she heard the Hokage shift. Looking up she found the remains of the glass she drank from earlier. All that was left was a pile of shards.

"Curious." The Hokage muttered and she saw a strange expression cross his face—interest perhaps?—before it reverted to its neutral state.

"I…did I…?" She didn't finish the question, to enraptured with the possibilities this presented. Did she actually possess some type of power that would make these people weary of her? She was distracted from her musings when the Hokage stood up.

"This is the end of our meeting Haruno-kun. You are officially instated as a Konoha resident. You will be escorted to your new apartment by an ANBU member after your release from the hospital. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask them."

Before he left he pulled something out from his robes. It was a strip of Blue cloth bearing a metal plate in the center. She'd seen Ibiki and Inoichi wearing something similar and she couldn't quite suppress the flinch she gave at seeing it. The Hokage placed it on her lap and Sakura suppressed a hiss.

"This is a symbol of you allegiance with us. You must wear it at all times otherwise you will be deemed as an infiltrator to the village." Sakura refused to pick it up, choosing to let it lay innocently on the stark white sheets instead. She would feign civility with the old man and when he left she would escape and-

"Before I leave I should tell you that escaping is futile and if you should try you will be hunted down and killed." Something in Sakura deflated and she leaned heavily against the remaining pillow behind her. The Hokage left then and Sakura was left with her thoughts.

If they wanted to make a freak out of her than she would let them. She would train to be the best and when she got to that stage she would escape, gutting down anyone who stood in her way.

She reached out for the headband with a new determination, her hands grasping the cool metal as she made a promise to herself.

She would escape from Konoha at all costs. Or die trying.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nice headband." The man in the mask—boar as he had introduced himself—commented lightly. Sakura pressed her fingers against the metal tied to her forehead before offering a feeble smile.

"Thank you." She muttered politely feeling somewhat disgusted that she had resorted to small talk with one of the men responsible for capturing her. While she wasn't sure if he was there at the time she still felt he was part of her enemies. He dressed like them so he must be an enemy.

It had taken two days for her malnourished state to regain some of its weight back. Her muscle had depleted significantly, partly due to her torture and starvation and partly from her stay in the hospital being confined to her bed. Her old clothes were too bloody and big on her thin frame and she was presented with a new set of clothes courtesy of the Hokage. At first she refused to accept it but found that her old pants were too baggy and kept slipping off her hips. She conceded after a while and found to her chagrin that the loose fitting black pants and shirt were very comfortable.

She took her old clothes with her though, finding it was too hard to part with the last piece of home she had.

After she had changed she was lead to the front desk where boar-san greeted her. She was immediately weary of him but smart enough to know not to make a scene. He appeared nice enough, if not really quiet, and Sakura followed obediently as he led her to her new housing.

"Are you ready to meet you new team?" He had asked her after they had made it to her new apartment which was just like any other apartment they crossed. The apartment itself was tinier than she imagined and included the basic necessities such as a bed, couch, kitchenette, and table. Sakura stood in the main room feeling very alone and empty and only vaguely aware that Boar-san stood by the front entrance.

"Team?" She asked confusedly as she dumped her clothes on the couch.

"…The Hokage didn't tell you?"

"The Hokage said that you would tell me anything I needed to know."

The man behind the mask sighed and muttered something unintelligible.

"Well Haruno-kun—" Why was everyone calling her Haruno-kun? They can't just torture her for three days and then revert to politeness. "In most ninja villages genins are put together in groups of three upon graduating."

"…Genins?"

"There are different levels of ninja. First are academy children who spend most of their early years learning how to be ninja and cultivating their chakra." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at chakra. She recognized the word but only in relation to yoga and 'alternative medicines' and such.

"Once academy student are twelve they go through a test and if they graduate they become genin. Than if they complete the Chuunin exam they become Chuunin. And then there are jounin, special jounin, ANBU, and at the top, the Hokage." Sakura nodded her head understanding most of what he said. She had more questions but figured she would learn the answers with time. Instead she asked about the team he had mentioned earlier.

"Yes, you were placed into Kakashi-sans team. I think you will learn a lot as he is considered one of the strongest of our village." Sakura pondered on that for a while before deciding that this fell perfectly with her plans. She would learn everything she could from this Kakashi person and become stronger than even him. Everything was going perfectly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get up, dobe." Sasuke sneered down at the boy who laid sprawled at his feet. They had learned about the tree climbing exercise and had been competing with one another for hours on who could climb higher. Sasuke was currently in the lead but Naruto had come close to beating him. That is until his Chakra blew a hole in the tree and knocked him back.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto snarled before leaping at the dark haired boy. Kakshi watched as they traded punches and sighed before pulling his book closer to his face.

These kids were driving him crazy.

"Kakashi-san," a voice called and Kakashi turned to see boar-san at the edge of the clearing. He jumped down from the tree he was perched on to greet the ANBU member before turning to look at the pink haired girl he had at his side. Sasuke and Naruto ceased their fight once they saw Kakashi move and trailed after their sensei. The pink haired girl cast him a distrusting look and Kakashi instantly recognized her. This was the girl he knocked out in the hospital room. She was frailer looking, with more pronounced cheek bones and a smaller frame, and wore a new set of clothes that included a konoha head band.

"Yo," He said in his customary greeting, raising his palm. The girl gave him a look before responding in kind.

"Hey," she said softly her voice so soft it was almost carried away in the wind.

"Who's that, Kakshi-sensei!" Naruto yelled boisterously once he made it to Kakashi's side. Sasuke muttered a noise in agreement.

The girl glanced at Naruto before turning to let her eyes linger on Sasuke. She frowned once before turning back to him.

"My name's Sakura," she said in a more assertive manner. "I am here to learn from you…sensei." Kakashi smiled under his mask before turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kids, meet your new teammate," He said jovially. Naruto cheered loudly before rushing to crush Sakura in a hug. She seemed frightened at the action and tried to pry him way from her. When he didn't get a clue she aimed a well formed fist to the back of his head. The sound echoed in the forest and Sakura stared at the blonde haired boy as he clutched his head in pain. Then she turned fearful eyes to boar. Her fear was poignant and a thick silence fell over them.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, effectively clearing the tense atmosphere. Sakura relaxed minimally but seemed to recede into herself all the same. Kakashi felt momentary pity for the girl.

"I will take my leave now," Boar told him to which Kakashi nodded. The man flashed through a series of hand signs, ones Kakshi was familiar with, before pressing his palm flat against Sakura's back. She winced a little but otherwise made no indication of pain.

"A tracking seal," He said shortly to which Sakura nodded her head in understanding. And then he patted her head once and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She stared at the space he stood in, her hand touching the spot where he had patted her head. She looked confused for a second before letting the expression fall from her face. Then she turned back to him, waiting for his instructions.

"Thanks for completing Team Seven," He said, "Hopefully you'll last long enough to be part of it." Because really, he didn't expect any of them to pass the Bell test.

* * *

So yeah, I'm sick and on my Christmas break. Expect some updates right now.

**Thanks to Teacher's Secretary, TeamTHEFT, MicroBeat, MontainShrine, TheEmoChick, oo00KakaXSaku00oo, Guest, and mun3litKnight for reviewing!**

_The Team-Complete_

**December 14, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	6. The Meeting

**My Ink Filled Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

**Summary: **Sakura discovers an old Manga book in her attic, written by a relative of hers. As she reads it, she is instantly transported to Konoha. Now she must learn the ways of a shinobi to survive or die trying.

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl sitting to his left. She was small and weak looking, her standard ninja outfit giving him no hint to her clan or family. She wore her headband properly and he frowned at the sight of it.

He remembered this girl but he couldn't recall where. She was certainly not in the academy with them as he would've remembered her pink hair. Nor had he seen her strolling through the village at any point. He tried to dredge up any instances where he had seen pink hair and a thought niggled at the back of his mind…

She turned to stare at him with blank viridian eyes and he stared back, never one to be intimidated or embarrassed by being caught staring. His gaze was challenging and haughty, his opinion of the girl still forming but already low. As if reading his thoughts her mouth twitched into a heated scowl. Sasuke was momentarily shocked by this.

Girls usually blushed and fawned over him. If anything they were timid do to his overpowering presence. He didn't like her reaction and decided he'd say something scathing but was jabbed in the back of his head before he could.

"Are we having a staring competition?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the tense atmosphere. His elbow rested on Sasuke's head and the boy felt a vein throb in anger. He quickly elbowed the blonde boy in his gut and he crumpled to the floor with a grunt of pain.

Kakashi sighed to himself and shut his book.

"Okay you three," He called loudly gathering their attention. Naruto slowly righted himself into a sitting position, his arm held protectively over his stomach. He shot Sasuke a glare but turned to look at Kakashi when the boy pointedly ignored him.

"It's time to introduce yourselves." There was silence. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"But sensei, we already know each other," He reminded the older man.

"Not every one knows each other," he informed him while nodding to the pink haired girl. She huddled into herself when all their eyes fell on her and Sasuke scoffed at her reaction. He would not tolerate any weaknesses.

Naruto seemed to realize his error and sent a sheepish smile to the girl.

"Sorry, sorry! My name's Naruto Uzumaki; future Hokage!" He sent the girl a wide smile and she gave him a hesitant look. She was unused to these people being kind to her and she was unsure if this was some type of mind trick.

An awkward silence descended on the group as they waited for her response and Naruto began to sweat in discomfort.

"Sakura," She said softly. "Sakura Haruno." She sent him a small smile and his face lit up at the action. They simultaneously turned to the other boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said shortly, feeling no need to give the girl any welcoming gestures like his teammate. She didn't seem to expect any as she turned to the remaining male.

"Kakashi Hatake." He told her and she nodded her head. She recalled the name and remembered the strength this man supposedly held. Like the other ninja she came across he also held nothing remarkable that hinted to his prowess. The only thing that really drew her attention was his shocking silver hair and the fact that most of his face was covered.

Kakashi felt her eyes studying him silently and smiled under his mask. He wondered if she had caught wind of his reputation.

"Now that the introductions are over I think you all are ready for your first test." Naruto moaned in despair at this whereas Sasuke seemed bored. Sakura sat still, her back going very rigid at his words. She had gone through many 'tests' already. She could only wonder what type he would put her through.

"What kind of test are we doing Kakashi-sensei?"

"One that will determine whether or not you'll be sent back to the academy." He sent the young blonde a happy eye crease just as said boy let out a loud exclamation. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his teacher whereas Sakura just watched the exchange mutely. She didn't particularly care if she passed or failed. If anything it just meant some minor changes to her plan. Watching her…teammate argue with her new sensei made her think that in this world obtaining power and status must be their main objective.

"But what was the point of passing the academy if we were just being sent back?" Naruto asked loudly his confusion showing on his face. Kakashi tilted his head in a contemplative manner.

"Most likely to see who had the potential and who was deadweight. Lucky you, you made it this far." Naruto pouted silently because if it weren't for a series of events he would be with the so called deadweight. Sasuke merely frowned at this, his arms crossed over his chest. If anyone deserved to pass this test it was him. He had worked hard and held the most potential out of anyone in his class.

"So I want you all to meet here tomorrow morning at eight sharp. Don't eat any breakfast otherwise you'll throw up." Naruto's face paled at his words. Sakura held in a shrug. What was the big deal; she had thrown up when there hadn't been any food in her system. Dry heaving was considerably worse in her opinion.

"You're dismissed now." Sasuke immediately departed needing no other urgings whereas Naruto stayed back with Sakura and Kakashi. He looked to them both, and seemed to want to say something to Sakura, but ultimately decided against it and turned to leave at a brisk pace. She watched the two leave before turning to the silver haired man.

Silence descended upon the two remaining ninja.

"Not going home yet?" Kakashi asked the quiet pink haired girl. He pulled out his book and held it before his face giving the illusion that he was disinterested in her already. Sakura didn't mind seeing as she was the object of scrutiny for the past few days.

"I…forgot where I live." She said somewhat sheepishly, her right hand crossing to rub her left bicep. He glanced over the top of his book to give her a dry look. She rubbed the back of her head nervously but inside bellied her real fear. Would she be punished for her forgetfulness? The cultural differences were throwing her for a loop and she wasn't sure what was expected and what wouldn't be tolerated.

He closed his book, placing it in his kunai pouch, before stuffing both his hands deep into his pockets. He noticed that she released some of the tension in her shoulders at his slow, almost lethargic movement.

It was a subtle tactic, one that created a false sense of security and Kakashi was an expert at using it.

"Do you remember any of the nearby stores or shops by your apartment?" She mulled it over and remembered two shops that had caught her eye.

"Yes, a weapons store and a dango stand." Sakura absolutely loved dango, so when she realized she would be living near a dango stand she felt a smidge of happiness at the location. The weapons shop was just a passing observation that she recorded in her memory.

"Hmm, there are six dango stands and four weapons shops in Konoha. But there is only one area that I know of that holds both." He began to exit the area and Sakura followed him obediently but at a relatively safe distance. They were soon shaded by the large trees surrounding the area, the birds chirping as they flew above their heads. Sakura watched the ground for any stray tree roots, careful to sidestep the small critters that ran past her.

The silence was somewhat strained and uncomfortable but she pointedly ignored it. Silence meant she was forgotten and that was her goal. To blend in with the shadows until they forgot she existed. That would be when she made her escape. Kakashi broke the silence when he asked his next question.

"So Sakura. You're not from around here are you?" Sakura looked up to Kakashi's tall form, the dying sunlight filtering through the strands of his hair. He didn't turn to look at her but Sakura could tell he was interested in her answer. As far as he knew, she was just some stranger that moved into his village. She wondered if it was common for new residents to crop up.

"I…no sensei. I am far from my home." Kakashi hummed in the back of his throat at her answer.

"And which village did you hail from?" It was a subtle interrogation. Sakura had become used to it so she didn't hesitate to answer.

"I don't think you would recognize the name as it isn't marked down in any of your maps. As it is, I am probably the only person of my land you will come across." It was a vague response that stopped him mid step. Sakura followed the motion and gave him a frightened look behind his back. Was he going to punish her for her unacceptable answer?

The next words he spoke were said lightly but held an edge that wasn't quite directed at her.

"Are you saying that you are so unimportant to your people that no one would come looking for you?" A shocked laugh escaped from her lips at his words and the tension leaked from the area.

"I don't think anyone would be able to find me if they wanted to." There was bitterness laced with her words and she hoped he wouldn't take it as a sign of disloyalty. Her heart became very heavy with homesickness and she once again cursed this village and its occupants.

Kakashi turned to look at her, his expression more serious than she had ever seen it.

"Konoha is famed for its sentimentality. When one of our own becomes lost we will stop at nothing to find them again." She wasn't sure how to take his words. Was it an elaborate threat saying not to disappear? Or was he saying that if a citizen disappeared they would torture and kill all those in their way?

She watched his closed off face, his expression hinting to nothing. But there, in his lone obsidian eye glinted some type of emotion that Sakura had not seen in a long time.

Compassion.

Perhaps his words were not meant to intimidate but to comfort her. She sent him a small smile in thanks and he continued forward after witnessing it.

_Perhaps not all these Konoha nins are bad_ she thought softly. Inner Sakura scoffed loudly in her mind. Her presence had been scarce lately and Sakura had speculated that something had broken her inner psyche. Inner Sakura rasped when she spoke, a testament to Sakura's fragile state of mind.

**Never forget what these people did to us Sakura. They are nothing but monsters.**

Sakura's heart hardened once more at her voice, the memories of her torture and imprisonment flashing before her eyes.

She could never forget.

.

.

.

.

.

When they finally made it back into the inner walls of the village, Sakura was covered in a light sheen of sweat. This area was considerably warmer and humid than Tokyo and Sakura was finding the climate change cumbersome. The black of her clothes also made it difficult as it managed to trap all the heat and sunlight that was radiated. It stuck to her like a second skin and she sighed at the sticky sensation. Kakashi managed to look as cool as a cucumber, his long strides displaying no weariness or discomfort.

She reached up and wiped away the sweat collecting on her brow. Kakashi noticed her weary state. He felt some sympathy for the girl, as she was essentially a prisoner of Konoha and he played a minor role in her imprisonment. It was probably the guilt he felt that lead him to ask what he did next.

"Have you eaten yet Sakura-chan?" She was startled at the suffix he used and it showed on her face. She tripped over an uneven edge of the sidewalk in her stupor.

"Um no Kakashi-sensei. I haven't been given any money to purchase any groceries yet." She actually couldn't recall the last time she'd had a solid meal. The hospital had fed her through an IV most of her stay, the exception being when they had fed her apple sauce.

She had almost forgotten what it felt like to chew food.

"There's a ramen stand nearby. We should stop for dinner before I take you home." Her brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he being so nice to her? She was unsure how to take his action and thus was about to turn his offer down when her stomach rumbled loudly in protest.

Her arm cradled her stomach embarrassedly. Kakashi smiled amusedly under his mask and lead her to the familiar stools of Ichiraku. She took a seat next to him, her body huddling into itself at being surrounded by all these unfamiliar presences.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku sensed her discomfort and sent her a warm smile. Kakashi was grateful for the man's empathetic and kind nature.

"What can I get you today?" Her face heated up, as she wasn't sure what type of ramen they sold. She mumbled a charsiu ramen and silently hoped they had some. She figured they did when he turned to Kakashi and waited for the man's order. He ordered a miso ramen and Teuchi left to grab their orders.

"Thank you," She told Kakashi softly, her eyes never straying from the counter top. He shrugged noncommittally. It was the least he could do. After tomorrow he would never see this girl again as she would fail the test like all the others before her. Hopefully, the guilt would lessen with her absence.

When two steaming bowls were placed before them he waited until she was properly distracted before he quickly pulled down his mask and ate his ramen in one go. She didn't notice until she dipped her chopsticks into her own bowl, a piece of charsiu halfway to her mouth. She dropped it in shock when she glanced at his bowl.

"You finished already?" Her eyes were wide as she looked to his face disbelievingly. He smiled in quiet amusement, his mask already settled over his face again.

"I'm a competitive food eater." He had to hold in a laugh when she simply nodded her head at his words, seeming to buy his lie. He could only wonder at the place she came from.

He pulled out his worn copy of Icha Icha and decided to read until she finished her own bowl. She sent it a curious look having seen him read the book at different intervals of the day. Perhaps it was a popular book in this universe. She decided she would read it sometime. It might be helpful with giving her some clues to this place.

Fifteen minutes and one paid bill later, they both left to find Sakura's apartment. It took them ten minutes before they came across a familiar dango stand and weapons shop. Sakura sent the man a grateful smile.

"This is my apartment," She told him, grateful for his help. She wasn't sure what would be proper at this point so she merely bowed low at her waist and made her way to the building steps. Kakashi watched her depart and silently cursed. He had known that she would be living here but he thought that she would be living just in the general area.

Of course the Hokage would make them neighbors.

* * *

Hooray an update! School has been kicking my butt so I'm finding it hard to update my work. As we can see Sakura is somewhat timid. This is due to her torture and is a pretty natural reaction I think. She doesn't want to question anyone and stir their ire so she's quiet for the most part. Kakashi's actions are mostly due to guilt and it might seem strange but it was the only way I could build trust between Sakura and Kakashi.

In the next chapter we'll see the bell test and some more Kakashi and Sakura interaction.

**A special thanks to:**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno, Nami Corso, Gasanechi, Teacher's Secretary, and mun3litKnight for reviewing!**

_The meeting-Complete_

**January 25, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


End file.
